The Reunion
by DulceLeLeche
Summary: Years after the fall of Wizeman, NiGHTS is still left with one particular question in mind. It took just one door to reveal his answer..and more.
1. Chapter 1: Memory Lane

_"__Wow.." "It has been so long since I have been in this place." "I can barely remember where the rooms leads too."_

A certain purple being stated to himself as he continued to walk through the hallways of the old and (he assumed) abandoned castle of the fallen king. He remembered walking aimlessly through the hallways when he was younger, usually at night so he isn't bothered.

It was sort of a coping mechanism for him. He loved any available time he had by himself to think back on the dreams he and his comrades ruined. All the souls damaged with his and their tampering...Damage that may heal (if they even do heal) very slowly.

He knew that if any of the nightmaren caught him feeling sympathy to one of their metaphorical food sources, that would be enough to get him killed and "reborn" with a "better" personality. After hearing such a punishment from Reala, that was the very first time NiGHTS began to question if their father was really worth in being called with such a title.

_A father is someone that cares and loves all their children. Wizeman saw nothing wrong in getting rid of any of his "children" just because they weren't perfect enough..._

The nightmaren shook his head with a loud groan. He knew that Wizeman is dead, but old habits are so hard to fight. After all, he thought of everything as he ventured through the hallways with no disire of a set destination. He would think about his "father". He would think of his comrades..even those he had to kill before he was able to really get to know them. He would think of the dreamers that he **did** help on his way to end Wizeman's terror.

All of those thoughts he understood his brain's reasoning to have him dwell about even to today. However, there was one thought he could never shake out of his head and he never understood why; the thoughts about Reala.

The red and black nightmaren who rivaled NiGHTS in almost anything that existed. The brash and arrogant sociopath that has used him as a pawn for so many of his plans. The one nightmaren that, no matter how much NiGHTS tries, he is unable to stop thinking about. NiGHTS never understood why. Was it because he had a slight admiration of Reala's cunning? Was it because NiGHTS loved the thrill of the chase when the difficulty of "the game" is set on the highest difficulty? Or could it be that, deep down, NiGHTS is (even if slightly) infatuated with Reala?

NiGHTS doubts the latter question, disclosing it a his hormones talking. NiGHTS never thought of the reason why Reala was usually on his mind, and really doesn't care. It has always been this weird quirk in his mind. He has had this "quirk" for as long as he can remember. At this point, it is normal for him to dwell on his foil when he is alone.

NiGHTS couldn't stop thinking of Reala after their "last" standoff:  
_Reala may have been a feared strategist, but he was still a hot head. All that it took to get him off of the deep end was for NiGHTS to call him a puppet to Wizeman. NiGHTS would of thought that "coward" would of set him off, but it was that one particular offense that drove Reala to Beserker mode. Everything became a huge blur as NiGHTS's adrenaline kicked in. When he came back to his senses, Reala was gone. He wasn't given enough time to lament about what he done as NiGHTS assumed Wizeman would come after him and the children again if NiGHTS hesitated for just a simple moment._

One thing led to another, all which included NiGHTS mentally preparing himself for his inevitable death...until he finds out he doesn't die. He will admit, his energy felt like it was sapped away from him when Wizeman was defeated, but it frankly wasn't enough to kill him. All that happened to NiGHTS when the children vanished was that he fainted from the huge drain of energy, but then was revived by a newer, lighter energy.

The only theories NiGHTS had in the matter was Wizeman just lied to keep the nightmaren in line. If Wizeman died, they all died. This kept the rebels in Nightmare on a leash considering killing Wizeman would be more than a liability for the whole species as a whole.

No one ever wants to be a liability. This was true in both Nightmare and the waking world.

Then again, NiGHTS did remember one thing Wizeman said before he died:  
_"Heed my words, as long as darkness exists in the hearts of the humans, then I... and the nightmares... shall never be destroyed..." _

With that logic, it wouldn't of been that farfetched for him to live on since good exist in the hearts of humans as well right? NiGHTS knows that, due to his past, he is FAR from the most good of creatures, but he assumed he was close if he is still alive right now.

"Ooph!"  
The nightmaren groaned out as he ran into the door of a random room. He thinks random because he can't remember where the specific nightmaren stayed. Hell. He can't even remember his old room and Wizeman had him and Reala call dibs on what room they wanted since they were the most powerful nightmaren at the time.

Seeing as there would be no way he would be able to know whose room it is without looking and he doubts anyone else in resigning in the castle, he walks in.


	2. Chapter 2: The Dead have finally awoke

The nightmaren entered the room, an underwhelmed facial expression growing on his face. Something told him he would meet his foil in the same castle he went to for solace. The room was close to having a simple, contemporary design to it, each piece of furniture devoid of curves to its names. Just its edges.

What NiGHTS also paid attention to what the king sized bed. NiGHTS saw the covers were messy, showing him that Reala may have thought about staying in the past and has enjoyed his stay.

"Just great." "I can't stop thinking of him, so this castle decided to have me to just so happen find his room."  
NiGHTS scoffed loudly at his luck.

"Or that you just came at the right place at the right time~."  
A voice contrasting the purple creature's own boomed through the room.

NiGHTS shot his body around to face the foil nightmaren, already getting ready for a fight. NiGHTS's violet eyes widened however at what he saw.

For one, Reala wasn't wearing that stupid persona mask, the stupid feather frills, or the armor. The red and black nightmaren's hat was slightly larger than normal, along with his already distinct muscles.

_"As if his muscles needed to be any bigger."_  
NiGHTS internally scoffed before he began to look at the foil nightmaren some more.

The red and black nightmaren's skin was a scary ghost white rather than the lifeless blue NiGHTS remembered zooming to him to hold him in place for one of Reala's "plans".

"Ooh NiGHTS." "I see you haven't changed one bit." "You are still so paranoid and so cautious." "I like that."  
Reala broke the silence of the room, his voice sounding like it was purring rather than growling.

What gives? This isn't the Reala that NiGHTS knew. Reala should be strangling him by now for what he said about Wizeman and, worst of all, killing Wizeman!

NiGHTS just raised an eyebrow as he asked what was on his mind,  
"Reala..." "What gives?" "This is usually the time you call me a "traitor" and then start to beat me up." "Is this some trap?"

"Trap?" "No." "Can I just be happy to see a fellow nightmaren, especially one that I have had such a colorful history with?"  
Reala playfully retorted to NiGHTS.

The purple creature controlled himself. He could tell when Reala turned on the "haughty fumes" and Reala just turned them on. Why can't NiGHTS get him out of his head? This haughty, sarcastic, muscle headed, huge horned,-!

"NiGHTS?" "Are you going to give me and answer, or are you gonna continue undressing me with your eyes?"  
The red and black nightmaren giggled to himself.

"...Are you Reala?"  
NiGHTS raises his eyebrow as he held his head as just the thought of him looking up and down Reala's physique was just...confusing already.

"Do I look like anyone else NiGHTS?"  
The red and black nightmaren smirked as he displayed himself to the more effeminate nightmaren. As Reala unfolded his arms, he revealed that he was wearing his older red and black vest. After Reala was "promoted" with the "Carnival get up", Reala would wear the vest to relax in. Even with the loose fitting vest, NiGHTS was able to see Reala's chest has gained slightly more muscle as well.

This was where NiGHTS started to get scared. The ideas were trying to form in his head about what Reala could be planning, but he was now unable to think! To make matters worse, he felt Reala's breath on the back of his shoulder.

"NiGHTS, you are so mean." "I can't show my sibling a little affection?" "This is supposed to be a fun time, is it not?"  
The red and black nightmaren smirked as he gently wrapped his arms around NiGHTS's curvy waist.

"...You are not Reala."  
NiGHTS muttered quickly under his breath.

"How are you to prove that?"  
Reala challenged as his golden clawed hands gently petted the outer thighs of the effeminate nightmaren. As the purple nightmaren's eyes widened with what he felt, he could also feel the creeping smirk growing on Reala's face.

NiGHTS felt his mind further drag as every torturous second went by. The vibrations from Reala's humming caused NiGHTS's back to twitch at the odd sensations he was feeling. NiGHTS resisted to show the red and black nightmaren that he was not reacting to Reala's claws gently grazing his thighs, the sharp claws ripping open the purple jester's outfit to the point Reala would be able to see more of NiGHTS's firm thighs underneath the skintight suit.

NiGHTS was even more puzzled than he was ever before. He didn't know what was possessing him to stay and take the gropes and the rips in his suit where he could just use the time to get away from Reala. As for Reala, NiGHTS has no idea if he should admire Reala's brashness, or to outright be enraged Reala was toying with him yet again.

NiGHTS chooses enraged. 

The purple nightmaren pushed, if not hurled, himself out of Reala's hold when he found the right moment. This didn't exactly work the way that NiGHTS intended for it to, for he hurled himself painfully into a wall as he tried to spin around to show Reala he has had enough.

The force of the impact was hard enough for NiGHTS to cause a calendar to fall on his face, his face now blushing like a tomato at what he saw.

"You see now NiGHTS?" "This isn't a game, unless you want it to be~."  
Reala cooed at the purple nightmaren whose outfit he slightly ruined with his claws.

The date NiGHTS saw on the calendar marked the first say of mating season in the nightmaren species. That would explain the reason why Reala was much more brash than usual. But that only explains one thing. NiGHTS still has far more questions to ask his foil, but he reasoned with himself talking to Reala right now wouldn't be the best time.

The purple nightmaren tossed the calendar off of his head and attempted to leave the room with the rest of his pride until-!

"Ooph!"  
The purple creature looked at the door, seeing another smirking Reala blocking his way. This caused for NiGHTS to back away from the door, his back bumping again on Reala's chest.

"H-h—h-!"  
The nightmaren was unable to stutter the words out as he looked at the two Realas in complete disbelief. This only raised even more questions!

"Impressed no?"  
The clone smirked to the purple creature as he further leaned on the door to make sure NiGHTS doesn't excape.

NiGHTS then sprinted to the windows, only to see two more clones guarding each window. NiGHTS was trapped with four Realas...in rut...in mating season...while he isn't all that better off. Seriously!? NiGHTS was starting to wonder if even coming to the castle was a good idea in the first!

"I'll take that as a no."  
The third Reala spoke as he leaned on the window he was guarding as he smirked at NiGHTS's shocked expression.

"You know that I always get my way NiGHTS." "If I want to some some iquality/i time with my sibling then, by Wizeman, I will get that time~."  
The real Reala purred darkly as he walked closer to his prey, NiGHTS's head swimming even more as the pheromones from the masculine nightmarens was further messing with his mind. NiGHTS knew that he is trapped within the room unless if he is spared and let go..or if Reala wants to do some rather..unsavory things to him first and then let him go. The only difference would be the amount of dignity NiGHTS is left to his name after.


	3. Chapter 3: From Hatred to Love

There the purple nightmaren was; trapped like a wounded seal being circled around sharks. There seemed to be nothing the effeminate nightmaren could do that didn't require for him to give in to bestial lusts that have obviously plagued Reala's mind to the point Wizeman may have been nothing but a trivial name.

Maybe helping jog Reala's memory of their "master" would give NiGHTS enough time to escape?

"Reala?" "Are you still there?" "Do you remember Wizeman any?"  
The purple nightmaren slightly urged the red and black nightmaren to respond.

"Yes." "I am aware that you have killed him, and with you killing him, you prove yourself in being the most powerful nightmaren he has ever created." "I'd be lying if I said I didn't envy you for achieving such a feat."  
The red and black nightmaren admitted truthfully. There was no purr, no coo, not even a single of of the "haughty fumes" NiGHTS can smell from a mile away. This only made things worse.

"Doesn't any of that make you angry!?" "You were the most loyal to him, and that is how you reply!?"  
NiGHTS yells out to the taller creature as he felt his back touch one of the clone's chest. With just that movement, the muscular arms of the clone wrapped tightly around NiGHTS's waist like a vice.

The real Reala uses the time of NiGHTS's capture to explain his side of the conflict,  
"Yes NiGHTS, I was Wizeman's most trusted nightmaren and I followed every order to the best of my abilities." "However, what you fail to think of however is that I am still a nightmaren that has independent thought."

"Yeah?"'  
The purple nightmaren scoffed at the red and black nightmaren as he both fought the growing cloud of pheromones and the clone still constricting his waist with his arms.

"You fail to ask me a fatal question NiGHTS: How do I prioritize my thought processes?" "I can and only will focus on Master Wizeman until all of his need are met." "After I am dismissed, my mind switches to other subjects to dwell on."  
Reala informs the trapped effeminate nightmare of the mistake he made.

"Such as?"  
NiGHTS scoffed again, the annoyance in his voice growing much more apparent as the minutes went by.

"Thoughts of the fallen, thoughts of my future work...thoughts of you."  
The red and black nightmaren paused before he spoke of the last three words. Usually Reala would do this to give those that listen a warning about what the future point will focus on.

Already, NiGHTS was both skeptical and annoyed further by Reala's bush beating. He knew (assumed) what Reala was doing. He was just using the time that NiGHTS could be using to plan for an escape for "idle" chitchat while the pheromones in the room slowly filled up. This way, when Reala was finished talking about how much of a disappointment he is to Wizeman, Reala could quickly take advantage of him without him having an ounce of resistance to his name. NiGHTS continued to resist the painfully slow fog that was washing over his head as he "listened" to Reala's lecture. (When NiGHTS meant about "listening", he meant just nodding whenever it seems appropriate.)

"Yes NiGHTS." "I have thought of you for more than a considerable amount of time." "I'd be lying if I didn't say that after a while, I welcomed such off thoughts as another innate responses within my mind."  
The red and black nightmaren admits to the purple creature. No "haughty fumes". No dry jokes. Nothing. Reala meant what he said.

This was a rare sight of the purple nightmaren to see. Reala talking straight with no half truths or no bouts of superiority was either a good omen or a ill omen. It could either mean that Reala is actually trying his best to talk to NiGHTS despite to obvious suspicion of his character, or to further ensnare NiGHTS in a web of lies.

"You have thought of me..?"  
NiGHTS repeated in a hushed disbelief.

"Yes." "Don't worry, I would be insulted if you **weren't** surprised by this fact." "Yes NiGHTS, you have plagued my mind for as long as I can remember." "I never understood why and chose to keep that one thing away from Master Wizeman." "I feared the reaction he would give me too much to risk him knowing."  
The red and black nightmaren **walked** closer to NiGHTS.

This was also either a good omen or and ill one. Usually, if Reala didn't hover to NiGHTS, that was an innate response for NiGHTS to take Reala seriously. Despite the fact that NiGHTS was still fighting to keep his mind clear, he couldn't deny now that the pheromones radiating form the more masculine nightmaren were starting to smell...alluring.

"Even when fighting and imprisoning you, you still seemed to plague my mind." "The more I seemed to resist, the more vivid the thoughts would become." "Sometimes it would be like you were right there with me..your eyes gleaming into mine...the touches of your caressing hands lingering on my face-!"

"Umm Reala?" "Are you a little too close as it is?"  
The purple nightmaren gulped slightly as he heard the first step the masculine nightmaren took on the carpeted floor to get closer to him. To make matters worse, NiGHTS **did** feel the grip of the clone starting to relax, but the claws began to gently rip into his suit again, displaying more of his bare thighs within the rips. NiGHTS was barely able to hold down a gasp as the cold air hit his bare skin.

"Your body close to my own.."  
The red and black nightmaren continued with his statement, the tone of his voice changing drastically from being formal to seeming to have succumb to the effects of a powerful trance. NiGHTS even noticed Reala's once cold blue eyes were now more fogged than the windows of the first winter.

NiGHTS started to feel sorry for Reala. Whereas it was easy (enough) for NiGHTS to ignore those (sometimes even depraved) thoughts of Reala, it seemed like the thoughts haunted Reala on a far more vicious degree. Then adding in the fact that it was mating season, NiGHTS began to wonder how Reala was able to go on without losing his mind.

The purple creature kept quiet. Not only because he was interested in knowing what the next thing Reala would do, but also, the thoughts of Reala began to rise from the Abyss of NiGHTS's mind. The purple nightmaren's violet eyes occasionally glanced at any body part of Reala's when the red and black nightmaren was too entranced to notice, especially at a certain body part...

NiGHTS began to pant softly to himself as his body began to perspire slightly. The pheromones, the depraved thoughts, and Reala's entranced state were close to making him give into temptation. The clone that was holding him was aware of this, causing him to gently pet NiGHTS's stiff hips with a lewd smirk.

"My hands on your hips..."  
Reala continued on as he placed his hands on to of the clone's hands to further massage the stiff muscles on the purple nightmaren. Reala, even in his entranced state, could tell NiGHTS was close to breaking, but he needed to still pace things.

"R-Reala..?"  
NiGHTS spoke out in a hushed voice. His Violet eyes fogging further with lust as his lips hypnotically twitched as Reala looked at them. The red and black nightmaren tried to hold himself a little longer, wanting to know where his foil stood on his emotions to him.

"Me asking you what think of me.."  
The red and black nightmaren continued even further as his hands slowly slipped behind NiGHTS's hips to gently grab at his buttocks.

"What I think of you?"  
The purple nightmaren asked. NiGHTS did have a slight idea of what Reala was specifically talking about since Reala's advances have mutated to be more and more sexual as the time went.

"Yes." "Do I ever cross your mind NiGHTS?" "Do you ever wake up reaching out for me?"  
The red and black nightmaren asked the effeminate nightmaren. There was a slightly amount of urgency within Reala's voice, on NiGHTS was now unable to ignore.

"Yes."  
That one word was all that NiGHTS could say before the red and black nightmaren gripped at his shoulders, pulling him into a heated kiss. The purple nightmaren's eyes widened from the burst of stimuli only to slowly close as Reala both deepens the kiss and move his tongue inside of NiGHTS's mouth.

NiGHTS began to move his tongue as well, the slightly smaller organ being no match for the longer and slimier tongue that belonged to his foil. The red and black nightmaren pulled NiGHTS's form closer to him to the point Reala risked getting stabbed slightly by the red jewel that resigned on the very center of NiGHTS's chest. The two continued to kiss for a long while, smacks, gasps, and gentle pants filling the air with sound.

The two only stopped kissing when they both felt their lungs burn, yearning, if not, screaming for air. After one more sloppy smack, the two creatures parted from eachother's lips, a tiny trail of saliva connecting to both of their tongues.

The two creatures stayed quiet for a while before the red and black nightmaren broke to silence,  
"From hatred and annoyance to lust and love." "I was unable to ever rid of myself completely of your influence."

"Lisewise." "I can despise you and admire you all within the same hour.."  
The purple nightmaren agreed with the red and black nightmaren, his dainty hand gently caressing the fine details of the muscles on Reala's arm.

NiGHTS then heard a quiet _click_ from behind him, showing him that his time to escape was over. However, NiGHTS didn't take the realization as a sign of defeat, but as a sign of victory in a way. He could of caused a seen, broke the windows, and injure himself and Reala within the process. However, he stayed and found both him and his foil were ailed with a disease they could only cure with each other.

Both nightmaren gazed at each other, the silence of the room coming back as the two come to terms with what they have to do next. They both started with taking off their hats, the violet eyed nightmaren's hair being as white as the purest of silks, his foil's as black as the blackest night of the new moon.


	4. Chapter 4: Your NiGHTS has fainted

After the two kissed and took eachother's clothes off (technically Reala ripping NiGHTS clothes off with his claws) the two were in a different room to continue their _fun_.

The two were now in the deep purple room that NiGHTS has forgotten about. NiGHTS's room was much different from his foils, considering all the furniture were of a Victorian style. It would seem like that each piece of furniture would be as elaborate as the next.

The most elaborate item in the room was the Satin white sheeted queen sized bed that stood in the very center of the room to work as a focal point. The huge bed was surrounded by the same accents that surrounded most Victorian furniture within the room. The bed also had a bed curtain and a furnished bed stool. All items listed were of the same pure shade of white. NiGHTS forgot how materialistic he was before he switched to the side of good.

Reala and the three clones he have created all purred as the real Reala held NiGHTS's hands in place to make sure NiGHTS doesn't get any second thoughts. The white-haired nightmaren was devoid of any clothing at all while Reala and the clones were still clothed. NiGHTS would complain about how this was unfair, but due to the pheromones causing his mind to practically stop at a full halt, he was unable to really say anything witty as of now.

"You look so delicious." "I will make sure every single part of you is shown pleasures you never knew existed."  
Reala promised with a smirk, the clones already petting and teasing NiGHTS's nipples.

NiGHTS blushed as he let out a deep breath. For every touch that was placed on his sensitive nipples was best described as a "jolt of pleasure" through the nipple itself and through NiGHTS form. The lingering touch were the worse, the "jolts" going through NiGHTS's body a few more torturous times before they decided they tortured the poor creature enough.

After seeing the reaction NiGHTS had to the touches, two of the clones slowly leaned down to NiGHTS's chest, their hot breath making the bound nightmaren try to anticipate what they would do next. Before NiGHTS knew it, a howl of pleasure erupted out of his mouth as the two clones wrapped their lips around the sensitive nubs. NiGHTS felt their slimy tongues do their work in driving him mad. NiGHTS bit his lip as the tips of the tongues took their sweet time tickling and prodding the sides and the very top of the nipple they engulfed with their lips. Their sweltering hot mouths began to aid NiGHTS's body to further heat up, his chest slowly glistening with sweat.

"Mmm~." "I am seeing that you like that~."  
The red and black nightmaren smirked, not hiding the huge bulge in his pants. Reala occasionally caressed the length inside of his pains to calm down the aches of arousal that was washing over them.

NiGHTS was too taken by the pleasure to speak. He just continued to moan and writhe within the touches of the clones. He felt the claws of the two clone pet his curvy sides as they continued to suckle on the effeminate nigtmaren's nipples. NiGHTS panted louder, feeling the aches of arousal slowly pooling down to where his manhood was.

NiGHTS blushed. He didn't expect for his body to betray him that quickly. He would have at least liked to last through the erotic torment for at least a couple of more minutes.

"Mmm~." "You are so sensitive NiGHTS~." "Your member is already twitching and we haven't really started yet."  
The red and black nightmaren smirked as he gently kneaded the inner thighs of the effeminate nightmaren, causing the member in question to twitch more.

"S-stop!"  
The effeminate nightmaren rasped out as he felt the claws dig into his inner thighs. He could have sworn that they have already left faint scratch marks on the skin.

Reala obliged, resuming to gently caress the member in his own pants as the two clones continued playing with the effeminate nightmaren's nipples. The tip of their slimy, almost prehensile tongues began tickling the very tip of the nipples. The saliva from the tongues' tips, the remaining saliva from when the clones suckled, and the cold air were more than enough to force the nipples to erect to their fullest size.

NiGHTS groaned loudly as he felt his mind fading into the cloud of lust he has resisted for so long. The room around him began to slowly darken around him, the darkness slowly swallowing NiGHTS into its familiar embrace before he was given the time to put up a fight...


	5. Chapter 5: What is about to come

_Boom..._

_Boom..._

_Boom.._

Hoard after hoard of lights bursts all around where the purple nightmaren stood in the black dreamscape. The only source of light that he had in this strange world were the hoards of light that circled around him, their sparks flying like the brightest fireworks on the Fourth of July.

"Why am I here and why now?"  
NiGHTS asked to himself, both uneasy and annoyed with what this sign could mean. Either Reala actually did set a trap after all and decided to have NiGHTS die from the stress the foreplay put on his body. He didn't want to believe in such a thing, but he still knew Reala had a long way before he was completely free of Wizeman's influence.

NiGHTS continued to think as the booming began to raise in volume, now NiGHTS being able to hear voices yelling either at each other or giving out orders demanding to be followed. NiGHTS could pinpoint two of the four voices of those he knew, but the other two were strange to him.

After several minutes of the same flashing lights and the same voices yelling at each other, NiGHTS just decided to walk away from the spot he was placed in, wanting to now find a way out of...wherever he was.

He continued to walk, seeing nothing that may help his escape as the booms and the lights continued their little "show." With every step NiGHTS would take, it would seem like NiGHTS wouldn't really go anywhere. He groaned loudly, deciding to take the easy way out and just fly within the darkness.

"Wow, I could of covered so much ground if I would of just flew.."  
NiGHTS deadpanned at himself as he found a door within the darkness. His hands darted for the doorknob, NiGHTS's heart leaped as he felt the knob was indeed real. NiGHTS didn't think twice. He yanked open the door, only to have a cloud of golden butterflies rush at him, swooping him away from the door.

The purple nightmaren threw himself out of the cloud of butterflies before he was able to get back on his feet. The golden butterflies didn't seem hostile at all, as they idly flew away from the door after NiGHTS set them free. The purple nightmaren resumed venturing to the door, now seeing why the butterflies were flying so urgently in the first place.

The candlelit room was filled with cobweb after cobweb. What NiGHTS found that was also strange was the cobwebs had black feathers scatters across them. The white-haired nightmaren assumed they were raven feathers considering one of the cobwebs had "Nevermore" written on it with the same webbing around the room.

"About time you came here."  
A familiar rough voice broke the silence.

NiGHTS instinctively readied himself for a fight for who he saw. It was the mad Oracle himself, Jackle. Despite the second level nightmaren looking slightly taller, he hasn't changed much from the usual signature mantle and the almost invisible body.

"Jackle...What are you doing here?" "What is the meaning of all of this!?"  
The purple nightmaren yelled at the older nightmaren as he saw Jackle was looking at his cards.

"I just came to show you what is about to come, or what has came!"  
The mantle laughed manically at his innuendo. NiGHTS wasn't laughing at all as the lights and the faint booms filled the air.

"Seriously Jackle, what is it?" "I do not want to fight you." "I just want to know what is the meeting of all of this."  
The purple nightmaren swallowed down his anger to ask the mantle in a calmer matter.

"There~." "Wasn't that so hard~?"  
The second level nightmaren cackled again.

Jackle then looked at NiGHTS again, seeing that he was at the end of his rope. Jackle sighed, seeing NiGHTS wasn't in the best mood to find his antics humorous. He cleared his throat as he circled around NiGHTS, slowly. He continued to glance at his cards all the while he answered his younger brother,  
"You see NiGHTS, while you and Reala were practicing repopulating, me and Legion have been trying to contain these two visitors."

NiGHTS's mind flashed with images of the pale Lavender nightmaren: Legion. NiGHTS had no idea how he was created or when, but what NiGHTS knew was he was a well known General of Wizeman's army. NiGHTS could still remember the horror stories of Legion demanding ruthlessness from his troops as they would venture to Nightopia.

But NiGHTS also remembered another Legion barely anyone knew of; the one that help out Nightopia with him. Thinking about Legion was never something NiGHTS like, for he could never understand how Legion could be tyrannical one minute, but helpful to NiGHTS's cause the next.

There was one thing that did get NiGHTS excited however; Visitors.

"Visitors?"  
The purple nightmaren instantly beamed at his older brother. A huge smile grew on his face from both relief and joy. He always loved meeting new visitors and due to the visitors showing up, it showed NiGHTS that Wizeman's death were having much less of an impact.

"NiGHTS, these visit-!"  
Jackle was caught off by his excited younger brother.

"What are they like?" "How old are they?" "Do they have red Ideya too?" "What have you and Legion been doing to them?"  
Question after question poured out of NiGHTS mouth faster than any round from a machine gun.

Jackle gently wrapped his huge hand around NiGHTS's mouth so he could explain further to the purple nightmaren without being interrupted,  
"NiGHTS, these two visitors both possess red Ideya, but they are dangerous." "What Legion told me was that "they reak of fire and brimstone." "Both visitors are males and they looked like they were full grown adults." "They are also as pale as Reala."

Jackle listed the answers for the purple nightmaren to listen to. Whether if they were the right answers, Jackle could care less.  
"...Oh." "Then if they aren't true visitors, then what are they?"

NiGHTS asks his older brother, slowly calming down from his excitement.  
"...Demons." "Then again, I am just going with what Legion says." "He frankly knows of this stuff." Jackle shrugs causally to his younger brother.

"Demons?"  
NiGHTS tries not to tilt his head with the reveal.

"You know, those creatures that may look like visitors, going around, making contracts, and eating visitor souls?"  
Jackle shrugs again, admitting to NiGHTS later on that he got his knowledge from visual novels.

"If that is the case, they will need to be stopped."  
NiGHTS declared.

"Not by you." "Me and Legion are the only ones to take the demons on without causing any future hiccups within the timeline."  
The mantle stopped the smaller nightmaren within his tracks concerning about the demons.

"You and your timeline hiccups..." "Fine then, I won't interfere with you and Legion being the badasses...this time." "But can you and Legion even handle them?" "They don't sound like creatures to take lightly."  
NiGHTS asks his older, slightly worried about Jackle's future condition.

"If we don't, we will just haul ass."  
Jackle shrugs as the room began to blink and blur around the two.

Before NiGHTS was able to ask why the room was shifting so, the room began to fill with the noises of directory yelling and the clang of metal on metal. NiGHTS was unable to pinpoint who were all fighting considering everyone was mocing at an unrealistic speed, but he was able to see that the two grown men must have been the demons.

_One of the demons was using their time evading and deflecting all punches and kicks being hurled at him by Legion. What NiGHTS found practically weird was the Amber eyed "human" and Legion were both yelling at each other in Latin. NiGHTS eyes widened in shock, for he has never seen a humanoid creature that was fluent in latin instead of a nightmaren._

_Jackle's "human" was harder to hit, or at least Jackle made it seem like they were harder to hit. The red eyed demon smirked and sneered every time Jackle seems to lose his mind due to the pressure._

"See?" "We have it under control...for the most part." "Me and Legion WILL make it home." "You can take this as a message as some sort."  
Jackle winked to the younger nightmaren.

"You have a weird way of leaving a message then.."  
NiGHTS tried to joke, but failed. He was, however, petting by his older brother before his vision began to fill with those of the golden butterflies.

"Jackle!"  
NiGHTS screamed as he raised up from the bed. He was back in his room, baked, sore, and cold.

He looked at the bed, seeing that Reala wasn't in it. He patted where Reala may have laid, smiling to himself as he felt the warmth of Reala's body on the bed. NiGHTS was about to relax in the bed with the hopes Reala joins him again, until he heard a small explosion on the side of the house.

NiGHTS grabbed the sheets as he ran to the nearest window in the room. NiGHTS's heart stopped as he saw Reala's bloody body laying on the glass decorated ground. To make matters worse what that Reala was being stalked slowly by another familiar creature, them holding a thin sword in their hand.


End file.
